


21st Century

by SeeDe



Series: Abery [3]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 21st Century, Abe is a Vampire, Crossover, Fanart, M/M, Nick Fury Knows All, Stark Tower, Vampires, henry is Howard, partly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Vampir-Population ist über die Jahrhunderte geschrumpft. Abe und Henry finden sich im 21 Jahrhundert wieder und gehen ihrem Job nach.<br/>Die Menschen werden auf sie aufmerksam und zum ersten Mal ist es keine gelangweilte Polizei, die ihre Jagt beendet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21st Century

 

Die Männer in schwarzen Uniformen umkreisten sie, ihre Waffen auf Abe und Henry gerichtet. Es würde nichts bringen  
zu sagen, dass die Leute, die sie gerade umgebracht haben, Vampire waren.  
_"Hände hoch, Hände hoch hab ich gesagt!_  
Offenbar ein sehr nervöser Mensch. Henry drehte sich um, um Abe noch einmal anzusehen. Abe tat dasselbe nur mit  
seinem Blick. Die Gewehre heulten und Henrys Körper viel auf die Knie und blieb liegen.  
_"Nein, Henry…!"_  
_"Bleib wo du bist oder du liegst gleich daneben!"_  
Abe wusste das so ein paar Schüsse in die Brust sie nicht töten konnten, dennoch, wie sein Henry im Dreck der Halle  
lag und so leblos wirkte, schmerzte sein längst stehengebliebenes Herz.  
Ein Range Rover fuhr vor und ein Schwarzer mit einer Augenklappe kam aus dem Fahrersitz.  
_"Normalerweise ist sowas Sache der Polizei, aber die Kameras zeigten zwei Männer mit ungewöhnlicher Schnelligkeit_  
_und Stärke. Ich glaube wir sollten uns mal Unterhalten."_  
Abe sah ihn mit seinem verächtlichstem Blick an. Am liebsten hätte er ihm seine Zähne gezeigt.

 

~☼~

  
Er wurde in unglaublich dicken Handschellen abgeführt, sein Blick verließ nicht für eine Sekunde Henry. Ein Mann  
kniete neben ihm und betatschte seinen Hals.  
_"Er ist tot!"_  
'Was du nicht sagst.' Murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
Sie legten ihn in den Sack der bereits bereit gelegen wurde.  
_"Nein!"_  
Gespielt versuchte er den Wachen weg zu laufen. Lachhaft wie sie versuchten einen über 200 Jahre alten Vampir  
aufzuhalten. Er wendete sich zu dem Mann mit der Augenklappe, der hier anscheinend das Kommando hatte.  
_"Ich will, dass er mit mir kommt!"_  
Er tauschte leicht verwirrte Blicke mit dem Mann in Weiß neben Henry aus.  
Ein Kerl der sich von der Leiche seines Kameraden nicht trennen wollte, leicht krank. Aber er nickte ihm trocken  
zu.

 

~☼~

  
Abe saß in einer Zelle ganz in Weiß, an der linken Seite war ein großer Spiegel. Er konnte die Leute dahinter reden  
hören, sie tuschelten über die Identifikation von ihm und sein psychisches Befinden, wahrscheinlich wegen dem  
Leichensack der vor seinen Füßen lag.  
Sie meinten er wäre ein Psychopath, besessen von seinem Mordkollegen? 'Dann passt mal auf.'  
Er erhob sich von der Bank und kniete neben dem Sack, öffnete den Reißverschluss. Das Gerede hielt inne. Da war  
Henry, wie am ersten Tag als er ihn in der Bar gesehen hatte. Seine Finger glitten über die Wange des vermeintlich  
toten Körpers, seinen Mund seinen Hals. Abe zog den Verschluss ganz auf und nahm ihn in den Arm. Hob ihn vom Boden  
auf, sein Kopf lag an Abes Schulter. Die Position ließ den Kopf des Vampirs etwas nach hinten fallen und sein Mund  
öffnete sich.  
Er erinnerte Abe an jeden Morgen den er aufwachte und Henry an seiner Seite schlief. Das Licht was auf sein Gesicht  
fiel, wie unschuldig und zerbrechlich er wirkte. Abe musste bei dem Gedanken einfach lächeln. Er sah ihn an mit  
nichts als liebe und Sehnsucht in seinen Augen, so senkte er seine Lippen auf Henrys.  
Wie aus einem Dornröschen-Schlaf erwacht, streckte Henry seinen Körper und atmete durch seine Nase tief ein. Seine  
Arme legten sich an Abes Schultern und er zog sich an ihm hoch. Als sie auf einer Höhe waren legte er einen um  
seinen Nacken, die andere Hand griff nach seinem Haar. Er legte seinen Kopf schief und saugte an Abrahams Zunge. Am  
liebsten hättet er genau hier, vor den Augen dieser neugierigen Wissenschaftler, Henry auf die Bank gelegt und  
seine Rückkehr vom Tod 'gefeiert'.  
_"Hast du mich vermisst?"_  
_"Nicht wirklich, aber mit dir eingesperrt zu sein ist immer noch besser als allein."_  
_"Willst du, dass ich wieder sterbe, an gebrochenem Herzen?"_  
_"Wenn ich dich dann wieder so aufwecken darf, bitte."_  
Die Tür zur Zelle ging auf und der Mann mit der Augenklappe stand vor ihnen.  
_"Ich unterbreche nur ungern, ich hätte da ein paar Fragen. Zum ersten du warst diagnostiziert mit akutem Herztod,_  
_jetzt stehst du wieder wieso?"_  
Henry und Abe sahen ihn kurz an.  
_"Wir werden ihnen gar nichts beantworten und jetzt würden wir gern gehen."_  
Ein Lachen huschte über die bisher so ernste Miene. Henry gab ihm eins zurück.  
_"Natürlich."_  
_"Kommen sie bitte mit."_

 

~☼~

  
Die beiden Vampire saßen in einem Befragungsraum und lasen gegenseitig ihre Gedanken.  
'Was machen wir jetzt?'  
'Das ist nur ein weiterer Mensch der wissen will was wir sind. Also ziehen wir die übliche Leier ab.'  
Die Tür flog wieder auf.  
_"Meine Herren mein Name ist Nick Fury und sie beide sind unter Josh und Elah Todd aufgeführt. Aber das sind Sie_  
_nicht hab ich Recht?"_  
Er zeigte mit seinem Kugelschreiber auf Henry.  
_"Ihr Freund rief nach Henry als wir Sie mit exakt 7 Kugeln, in lebenswichtige Organe, niederschossen. Sie lagen in_  
_einem geschlossenen Leichensack aufgrund des medizinischen Befundes von Herzstillstand. *Aber* Sie sitzen in vollem_  
_Bewusstsein vor mir."_  
Henry lehnte sich zurück und hielt den Blickkontakt mit Fury.  
_"Ich verlange zu erfahren wer und was Sie beide sind, oder ich werde meine Forschungsabteilung darauf ansetzten und_  
_die Jungs machen ihren Job mit Sorgfalt."_  
_"huh… also"_  
_"Moment, bevor Sie sich überlegen was Sie mir auftischen, sag ich Ihnen beiden alles was ich bereits gesammelt_  
_habe."_  
Sein Stift zeigte auf Abe.  
_"Laut dem Gesichtsscan und einige meiner Mitarbeiter sind Sie Abraham Lincoln im Alter von etwa 30 bis 40 Jahren._  
_Sie, Henry kennen dieses Symbol und den Namen dieser Einrichtung. Ihr Gesicht und Blutwerte sind öfter zu finden im_  
_Zeitraum der letzten 100 Jahren, das letzte Mal als Howard Stark, Mitbegründer von SHIELD. Ich habe sogar mehrere Leute die Ihre Identität aus erster Hand bestätigen könnten."_  
Die Vampire sahen sich an.  
'Er weiß mehr als alle anderen vorher.'  
Abe schaute Fury und lehnte sich ebenfalls auf den Tisch.  
_"Direktor, Ihre Fakten sind detailliert, aber ich möchte Sie ungern in eine Sache hineinziehen die Sie nicht_  
_betrifft."_  
_"Wenn Sie die Vampire meinen so ist es sehr wohl meine Sache, ich bin für den Schutz dieses Landes und seiner_  
_Bewohner zuständig. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, dass sich diese Monster auch untereinander bekämpfen."_  
_"Das tun sie und zwar schon seit die ersten Siedler hierhergekommen sind."_ warf Henry ein.  
_"Sie wissen also Bescheid, warum sitzen Sie dann hier und unterhalten sich mit uns?"_  
_"Ich hatte noch nie das Vergnügen mich mit Vampiren zu unterhalten die meine Männer nicht angegriffen haben und_  
_zwei bekannte Persönlichkeiten sind. Besonders die kleine Szene vorhin hat mich… etwas verwirrt. Vampire mit denen_  
_meine Agenten es zu tun haben, zeigen keinerlei Gefühle oder Zurückhaltung."_  
_"Wir achten darauf die Menschlichkeit zu bewahren."_  
_"Ich möchte, dass Sie beide an einem Projekt teilnehmen…"_  
Henry hob eine Augenbraue und blieb desinteressiert.  
_"Sie meinen das Avengers Projekt?"_  
_"Richtig."_  
_"Was ist das für ein Projekt?"_  
_"Das betrifft uns nicht Abe, wir haben einen anderen Weg gewählt."_  
Fury ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sein Truppe Abe schmackhaft zu machen.

 

~☼~

  
_"Das hört sich doch gut an, findest du nicht?"_  
_"Wir müssten uns mit allem befassen was da draußen hin und her springt."_  
_"Die Zahl der Vampire ist auf unter hundert gesunken, ich glaube Sie beide könnten Ihr Gebiet erweitern."_  
Abe gab Henry diesen Hundeblick den er als Kind schon hatte und Henry gab sich geschlagen.  
_"Sehr gut. Ich werde die Avengers informieren und Sie beide können sie im Stark Tower treffen. Dort werden Sie auch_  
_Ihren Sohn- beim- Namen kennenlernen."_  
Henry freute sich *unwahrscheinlich*. Er kannte die Berichte über den Sohn des Mannes der seine Identität nach  
Krieg übernahm und über Steve, der ihn für tot hielt und Bucky, der ihn töten sollte.

 

~☼~

  
Die metallische Tür des Fahrstuhls ging auf und sie standen direkt in der Küche, alle Augen der Helden auf sie  
gerichtet. Steve bewegte sich zuerst.  
_"Howard…?"_  
_"Du sollst also das Genie im zweiten Weltkrieg gewesen sein?"_  
Tony stand vor Henry und studierte sein Gesicht. Er packte sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf nach Links und Rechts.  
Abe schlug seinen Arm weg, schubste ihn nach hinten und stellte sich wie eine Wand vor Henry. Seine Augen waren  
Schwarz und er fletschte seine Fangzähne in Tonys Richtung. Die Avenges gingen in Kampfposition.  
Henry trat hinter Abraham hervor und hob seine Hand.  
_"Tut mir leid, er ist sehr besitzergreifend wenn es um Familie geht."_  
Das Weiß kehrte in seine Augen zurück und sie beruhigten sich langsam wieder. Tony beobachtete Abe genau, als er  
sich langsam wieder entfernte.  
Dr. Banner hob den Kopf von seinem Tablet.  
_"Schlafzimmer sind der rechte Gang runter."_  
Henry nahm Abes Hand und führte ihn aus dem Zimmer.  
_"Wir nehmen eins zusammen."_  



End file.
